<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why can’t we wait by Portableshrooms1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775678">Why can’t we wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portableshrooms1/pseuds/Portableshrooms1'>Portableshrooms1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaara in love, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, To Be Continued, Work In Progress, slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portableshrooms1/pseuds/Portableshrooms1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since birth Gaara was hated by all,in return he hated everyone else,that is until he meets a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy who changed the way he sees the world .</p><p>Maybe he can be saved ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Gaaras POV}</p><p> </p><p>Even though light fills the vast open space I still feel numb and dead .There's nothing here ,just my soul that represents all the pent up hate,sadness and love I have felt in all my years .The last thing I remember was the relief I felt ,being able to move my sand away from my land to prevent it from crushing my home .</p><p>The akatsuki had won but hopefully they didn't take down the village I was sworn to protect.Kankuro,Tamari and my people they needed me and I had failed .In the end is this what I am?Just a consciousness floating through the light.After all the work I did to be accepted as the Kazakege,to be just like him.Now my life was over,I still have so many regrets .I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>{Narutos POV}<br/>They akatsuki did it .There he was on the ground,We were too late .I felt the tears brimming my eyes ,threatening to fall .He was just like me.He was hated just for being alive and was never accepted in his village .it's not his fault he had tailed beast inside him .During the Chunin exams I thought he was irredeemable,he had succumbed to the Shukaku and labeled a monster by others ,But he wasn't born a monster he was made this way .I could have easily been him.The only difference was that eventually I found people who loved me .Iruka sensai,Kakashi,Sakura and even Sasuke .They were my family and over time my family grew to include others like Pervy sage and Grandma Tsunade .Gaara had nothing on the other hand .Even his siblings were afraid of him ,but after our fight something in him changed .He wanted to change his path,and I believed in him.When I came back to the village I found out he was now the Kazekage.As jealous as I was I felt immense pride that someone just like me had overcome his hardships and became respected .</p><p> </p><p>I looked down winced,the hollowness in my stomach growing .He was gone now and had been killed by the same people who were after me .This wasn't fair .All I could see was red and feel the anger bubbling up inside me .</p><p>Sakura couldn't do anything,his injuries were too severe and no one had ever survived getting their tailed beast taken out.There it was again,the growing pain in my stomach.it was cold and sharp,it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me .I didn't realize I had been kneeling over his body weeping till old lady Chiyo put her hand on my shoulder with sympathetic eyes.The anger flared up in me again.This was her fault .</p><p>Chuyo tried to get near him and I snapped ."You did this to him",I put all my venom into the words."We didn't choose to be freaks ,to be hated by everyone and shunned by villages .Who gave you the right to call us Jinchuriki .To label us as if we were animals that needed to be put down".I felt my eyes becoming red and Kurama threatening to boil over inside me .The villagers and shinobi slowly started backing away from me,I didn't care .Gaara died defending his village and they still saw him as a monster no matter what he did .</p><p>I looked back at Gaara and felt a different emotion in my body .I've never taken a good look at him before but now I see .His hair was a deep auburn red which matched the Kanji on his forehead which said "love"I never asked him about it,Not wanting to be murdered on the spot from his stare that could kill anyone .He was so pale even before he lay here dead .I shoved that thought away to the back of my head and continued observing .He was shorter than me but still was as intimidating as Granny Tsunade ,maybe even more but don't tell her that .I knew if I opened up his eyes they would be glassy and faded but I remember his eyes .Sea foam green or Jade, I've never been good with colors but I know his were mesmerizing .His eyes were still dark around it,a sign of insomnia,no doubt,even in death he was tired,and above all he looked peaceful ,beautiful even .Looking at him you wouldn't think he used to be a cold blooded killer.I hated him at first but now ,now he was dead and I would have given my life to see him alive .<br/> I was so caught up in this sadness I felt I didn't even see granny chuyo started working on him.My eyes were as wide as saucers as I tried to work out was was happening ."what are you doing ?",I stuttered ,now feeling protective over gaaras body but before I could stop her I felt Sakura grab onto me .<br/>"She's got this Naruto leave it "</p><p>I backed away from her .Then I saw it .It looked like she was putting her chakra into his body .I felt overjoyed because this meant I could see Gaara again ,but something was wrong .She wasn't strong enough by herself her chakra was already depleted .<br/>I needed to get Gaara back ,I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him because I was going to be hokage and he's the kazekage.He needed to be here.</p><p>I pushed Sakura away and kneeled to the other side of Gaara .I was eager to help out and offered my hands to lady chuyo .She didn't even look fazed as she told me to put my hands over hers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Find my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>Why am I still here ?Everything was bright again and  it feels like I can breathe again.<br/>I could hear something calling me.What is it?<br/>Oh .it's just my hand again .A twinge of disappoint hits me .Of course no one was there to save me .<br/>No one cared about me ,no matter how hard I tried to be like him .</p><p>Naruto Uzamaki and his bright blonde hair,and those damn eyes whose color rivals any lake and ocean in all the nations .He was good,he fought for love and to protect his friends while all I cared about at first was my desire to kill .</p><p>Seeing him fight so fiercely to protect his friends almost at the cost of his own life made me feel something I never thought possible .He was just like me ,he had felt hated for something he had no choice over and instead of a desire to kill the world ,he wanted to make it better for the next generation and to keep the ones he loved safe .<br/>Yes .maybe I could be like him .Feeling emotions and the desire to be loved .</p><p>When I returned to the sand I told Kankuro exactly that .After a year of hard work to get the people to love me I had become the Kazekage finally .Naruto was on my mind the day of the announcement.He was probably still training with that strange man with silver hair .A legendary Sannin I had been told .In my mind he was proud of me and maybe just maybe he missed me .</p><p>A sharp shrill voice snapped me out of my thoughts and this time I could hear what they were saying .<br/>"GAARA WAKE UP "</p><p> </p><p>{Narutos POV}<br/>"Gaara wake up please just wake up "I screamed internally .<br/>The shinobi surrounding us started to slowly lose hope.This was taking too long but I won't give up .Not on Gaara ,never on Gaara. <br/>I closed my eyes and began visualizing him ,hoping somewhere he could hear me yelling for him .<br/>JUST WAKE UP .</p><p> </p><p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>There it was again .I covered my ears this time,that voice was so annoyingly loud but so familiar at the same time .<br/>"GAARA DONT YOU DARE QUIT ON ME"<br/>The voice was all around me,it was the air and it was not quieting down.</p><p>Suddenly the landscape changed .There was a boy in the sand .Who is that boy ?<br/>Then I realized it was me .The younger version of myself crying from a memory I no longer remember.<br/>I felt his pain and his desire to be accepted by those around him,but to no avail.Suddenly there was a boy next to him holding onto his shoulder.It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me .<br/>Is that ...could it be ...him?</p><p>The boy comforted my younger self and I knew who it was now .Those blue eyes and spiky blonde hair was unmistakable."Naruto,it's him"He was younger too and just as full of life as he is now .<br/>The voice came again and this time I knew who it was .<br/>He came for me <br/>Naruto came.<br/>Then a flash of light came and suddenly I was gone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He’s magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>The light came and the first thing that came into view was him.<br/>He looked older and more mature,handsome is another word I would use but he could never feel that way towards me .His blue and orange clothes had been replaced with orange and black,something I felt represented him and his age better .His hair was still the same unruly spikes he had when he was younger .He had come for me even after all this time . Before I could put on a stony face on my cheeks tinged red and I said one word.<br/>"Naruto"</p><p> </p><p>{Narutos POV}<br/>He was here ,Alive and looking straight at me .Gaara is alive .I could see those damn eyes of his again .They were jade ,I finally decided on it .<br/>"Naruto"he said ,it took all the willpower I had not to   Jump on him and give him a hug and maybe something else .My chest constricted again ,but not in a bad way ...no this felt ...good .I helped him up while everyone cheered .Suddenly I lost the warmth of his shoulder and felt the cold ground .</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at who pushed me away from him to see that it had been his siblings .Tamari and Kankuro had arrived during his revival so I didn't mind that it was them pushing me out of the way ,even if it did hurt a bit .Once the reunion was done I overheard two girls fawn over Gaara and how heroic and handsome he is .I felt a hint of jealousy started to form before I realized two things .A:he's a guy and I only like girls right ?! And B : he's not my boyfriend what the hell ?!.<br/>I shook those thoughts out of my head and with the help of Kankuro we lifted him up but his shoulders and headed toward Suna.</p><p> </p><p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>As Naruto held onto my shoulder I felt warm inside .I couldn't quite place what it is but I knew It felt good and only Naruto could make me react like this .Feeling his warm touch was something that made this feeling grow stronger .It was cut short though by a quick shove that left me wanting to kill whoever had dared to push him away .Once my eyes focused on who had done it my eyes softened .<br/>"Kankuro ,Tamari "I whispered ,my voice still hoarse  from being brought back from the dead .They both stared at me incredulously as if  I had just been brought back from the dead-errr I guess that did just happen so this makes sense.<br/>I quickly assured both of my overbearing siblings that I was okay and quickly turned my attention to the blonde haired boy standing up ready to lift me up .<br/>He truly was beautiful</p><p> </p><p>Once I had been helped up by Naruto and Kankuro my eyes settled on the woman in Sakura's arms .Lady chuyo ,one of the elder siblings .She must have used that stupid reanimation jutsu on me .As grateful as I was I felt guilt gnawing at me knowing that her life was sacrificed to save me .</p><p>I glanced at Naruto and knew he felt the same way .The guilt in his eyes overtook him as his sensai with the silver hair who I recognized from the chunin exams touched his shoulder and assured him that this was her choice .</p><p>And with this we headed home .Naruto and Kankuro both at my side .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not gonna lie these first chapters will be really bad writing but it improves as it goes on I promise .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ones pov</p><p>The road back to Suna was relatively short.Gaara was carried by Naruto and Kankuro the entire way there .Throughout the journey Gaara felt at ease,his friend had come for him.It was a pleasant feeling,he decided.<br/>Suna was beautiful as always with all of its villagers there to support and cheer for the kazakages safe return.<br/>Before Gaara entered the village he insisted that lady chiyo would be the one to lead the way .She had sacrificed herself for Gaara and had ensured the villages safety .</p><p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>Returning home was invigorating,years ago he would be welcomed with fearful stares and disgust,but today he was showered with cheers,the feeling was ...undescribable.I could feel warmth enveloping me and this feeling ...I think this is what it's liked to be loved by people,not feared by the the world .The fact that Naruto was here besides me made me feel even more at peace .A ghost of a smile was on Gaaras face,indicating that he felt even more elated on the inside.<br/>Gaara didn't know what he felt precisely,but he knew his mood improved seeing his friend beside him.</p><p>{Narutos POV }<br/>Being near Gaara felt refreshing,there was no rivalry,no hate,not just jinchurikis,it was just Naruto and his friend Gaara.The feeling he felt near Garda was familiar,if not a bit painful.It reminded him of someone he loves,Sasuke.Even now I can't get him out of my mind,that's what love does I suppose.<br/>He had invited all of us to stay for the night and with how weak Sakura was from her fight with Sasori we agreed to stay .I tried to keep my joy from showing too much,being near Gaara felt just like him and Sasuke.</p><p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>Gaara was about to sand coffin himself if he was being honest,Apparently getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki for a few days is way more work than you think.Slowly his mind drifted to first bond,a blonde haired genin with a lean body and suntanned skin which smelled of earth and a hint of miso ,probably due to the fact his diet consisted of Ichi Rakus Ramen.His mind also drifted to more inappropriate thoughts but he quickly shoved them aside .No point in fantasizing things that will never occur .Even so he felt the need to call Naruto into his office ,if only to thank him for saving him .</p><p>{Narutos POV}<br/>Naruto felt himself practically shivering in fear,Gaara invited him to his office after everyone has retired to their rooms,supposedly he wants to thank me for saving him but still...I can't help but want him to do more with me .We are so much alike even though he's no longer a jinchuriki we've both felt the pain of being one .No I couldn't think about that and he quickly drowned those thoughts in lighter ones</p><p> Gaara of the sand with his beautiful red hair and gravel voice .His body was so pale you would almost think he was fragile but he's one of the strongest people I know .I wonder what those pale lips are like on top of mine...his thoughts had slowly  started to go in a</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>There was a soft knock on the door ,followed by a voice all too familiar ,"You wanted to talk to me ?"</p><p>"I do , please come in " ,I say through the door .This is going to be a lot harder than I thought .</p><p>I take in his appearance ,he looks beautiful as always ,his hair is down now and his headband gone.Its hard to believe it's been over two years since the chunin exams .<br/>"Please sit down "."Alright I guess",he says looking nervously at me .Maybe he feels the same way I do ?</p><p>"Naruto I-"My voice falters for the first time I can remember .How can I tell him that I feel something for him that makes me want to be near him every hour of every day ?I need to compose myself .Now.</p><p>"The reason I called you here is to thank you for everything,ever since the chunin exams I've worked everyday to be more like you and over time -"</p><p>"Stop",he interrupts suddenly.A frown starts to form on my face,maybe he hates me after all ?</p><p>"You changed all by yourself ",he says smiling at me ."Look Gaara at first I hated you ,all you wanted was to kill literally everyone for no reason but after the exams and us helping you with the celestials I don't know I -"</p><p>Before I know it I'm walking towards him ,my body thinking on its own about how near I want him towards me .</p><p>He's so close .I can see his eyes widen ,he's nervous .My gaze flickers down to his lips ,those pink chapped lips and back up to those cerulean eyes .</p><p>"Gaara what's going -"he stutters out ,but before he can say anything else, I place my hand on his chin and tilt his face, meeting his soft lips with my own .</p><p>His lips are so warm and soft. it's the first coherent thought I have,the pits of my stomach start to feel like a fire has awaken something in me .This is all I want to do.Forever .</p><p>{Narutos POV}</p><p>He's kissing me .<br/>Gaaras kissing me.<br/>What the hell is going on.<br/>He's warm and strong ,my body acts automatically and wraps my arms around his waist .There's a good feeling in my body .I never want this to stop .<br/>Then I feel his tongue swiping my lips teasingly .I part my lips and allow him in .<br/>He hums and starts leaning me against his deck ,shoving all the papers he had to the floor.<br/>My hands find their way to his fiery hair while he trails to my neck, leaving kisses from my chin to collarbone .</p><p>His grunts are music to my ears ,he leans forward to my ears and whispers in a tone that could melt any glacier ,"Naruto ."And in that moment ,<br/>I freeze .</p><p>All I could think about was him .Sasuke Uchiha.</p><p>{Gaaras POV}</p><p>Everything was going so well ,we were kissing and I knew he felt the same way about me .<br/>Then I could feel him stiffen under my touch .<br/>Oh no .<br/>He quickly pulls back and turns away.<br/>"What's wrong?" I ask ,my voice already quavering .My chest starts to tighten as he mumbles something I can barely decipher"I can't ,I'm sorry ".<br/>With that he quickly leaves and shuts the door .</p><p>My chest ,everything hurts .I look down at the water on my desk ,wondering how it got there until I realize ,there are tears falling from my eyes .I let them fall ,this is a pain I've never experienced ,<br/>"Naruto "I whisper to myself,this cannot be happening .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Narutos POV}<br/>
I'm so damn stupid .<br/>
He kissed me,and It was amazing .I shook that thought out of my head immediately,what was I thinking ?!!!<br/>
There's nothing wrong with Gaara ,he's beautiful and just like me,but I can't let go of him .<br/>
......Sasuke.</p><p>With all I had I ran as fast as I could to the room they had given me to spend the night ."This was a mistake ",I mumbled to myself even though there was no one to hear me .</p><p>I sat on my bed and could feel the tears starting to fall.Even after all this time I still miss him so much.As the night fell Naruto stared up at the ceiling and drowned in his memories.</p><p>*Flashback *<br/>
Sasuke had pushed me out of the way when Haku attacked ."Sasuke...what did you do ?",I breathe out .He had needles all over him ..no no no this can be happening ."I...I don't know",He hoarsely says ."There wasn't any time to think,you should see the look on your face ".He has a damn smirk on his face,then he collapses and loses consciousness.<br/>
No ....<br/>
Sasuke.</p><p>After the mission was completed I confronted him while we are alone in the forest training ,"What the hell were you thinking ?!"I push him,my face contorting into anger ."I thought you died you asshole."</p><p>He laughs dryly,"I didn't think you cared so much,loser ".He's so damn infuriating,he's right, why do I care so much ?</p><p>"Shut up ,dumbass I don't care, I was just gonna be sad if I couldn't kick your ass in front of Kakashi Sensai ",I say a bit too quickly .Damnit ,I'm a terrible liar .<br/>
"Oh really?"he says ,waggling his eyebrows and moving closer to me ."You see Naruto ...I don't believe you "<br/>
Why is he so close to me .What's going ON.<br/>
"In fact,I think you might even like me",he says teasingly .Ugh I can't stand him ,he's moving closer now .What do I do ?</p><p>He lowered his voice to a whisper,he's so close to me now,"The funny thing is Naruto ..I think we should test that theory "<br/>
The last thing I saw was his eyes..they looked so full of desire .<br/>
His lips are warm and full of hunger,and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying every second .</p><p>It lasted for 2 seconds at most.He pushed me away just as quickly with that signature Uchiha smirk and laughs,putting his hands in his pockets ,"See you later loser".<br/>
And what that,he had me wanting more .</p><p>Everything stayed the same after that ,he was still my rival and I was determined to kick his ass every day .It was only till we were alone in the forest that he even dared to come near me .</p><p>And every single time I gave in.<br/>
Every.Single .Time</p><p>When he left the village I did all I could do to try to find him .When we found each other at the water front none of us acknowledged the stolen moments we had ,we were simply here as rivals and friends .</p><p>When he called me his best friend it stung ,maybe he just didn't want to call me his boyfriend in case anyone was here?</p><p>That didn't matter anymore though ,I tried to make him stay and I failed .I finally knew what I had felt for him .<br/>
Love.<br/>
I promise I will get you back Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>{Gaaras POV}<br/>
A couple hours after Naruto left my office I retired to my chambers as well .If I looked outside my balcony I would be able to see the room I had put him in .I'm so damn stupid .`Naruto’I felt my chest tighten again ,damnit .</p><p>How delusional was I to believe he could ever feel the same way .My mouth was still tingly from his lips.Everything about him had me hypnotized.<br/>
He's different.</p><p>He was the only one who has ever understood my pain .My siblings could never do that ,to him I wasn't a demon.Just a boy given no choice to what happened to him .</p><p>To say my chest hurt was an understatement.It felt as though thousand of tiny needles were prodding my heart .<br/>
It won't stop .<br/>
There was only one way to stop hurting .</p><p>Hate.</p><p>I hate you Naruto Uzamaki.</p><p>You ruined me .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>